Chapter Two; Kion and Sofia the First
Chapter Two “Humans? I’ve heard of them, but never actually seen them. Rafiki has told me stories about them, and I don’t think it’s a good idea that we spend time near them. Rafiki says they kill animals for fun, as a game, not even for food. These humans could be a danger to the Pridelands, to all of us,” Simba told his son later that day. “But the girl we met Sofia was her name, she was really nice, extremely curious but very nice. Her brother was nice too, but he couldn’t understand us, Sofia could, but he couldn’t,” Kion said. “I want you and all the other animals in the Pridelands to keep far away from them, hopefully they’ll leave everyone alone, but if they don’t you mustn’t be afraid to use the roar,” Simba said. “Yes Dad,” Kion said softly. “Hello Sofia, what did you find when you were exploring?” Queen Miranda asked when Sofia arrived home. “A honey badger, an egret, a cheetah, a hippo, and a lion. They were all so nice especially Kion, he’s a lion,” Sofia said. “You met a lion!” Miranda exclaimed. “Yes,” Sofia said. “Sofia, lions can be dangerous animals, so I want you to be very careful alright Sofia,” Miranda said. “Yes Mom, I promise I’ll be careful, but you have to promise that you won’t hurt the lions, they’re really nice and I don’t think that they’d try to hurt us,” Sofia said. “I promise, but still be careful,” Miranda called as Sofia went off to explore some more. Sofia came to the big rock she had seen earlier when she met Kion. Kion said he lived there. Wanting to see him and meet his family she began climbing up the rocks. At the top she found a cave and went in, there were some lion cubs playing. “Who are you?” one asked noticing her. “I’m Sofia, I’m visiting, is Kion here?” Sofia asked. “No, I’m his sister Kiara-” the cub began. “KIARA!” Simba growled entering the cave, “Are you alright? And you, what are you doing here?” “I’m Princess- Princess Sofia, I didn’t mean any harm, I just wanted to meet some of the lions!” Sofia stammered fearfully. “Daddy, I’m fine, she wasn’t doing anything, but looking for Kion,” Kiara said. “Stay out this Kiara,” Simba said angrily, “As for you I want you to stay away from here, don’t ever come back or you’ll be sorry, do you understand. I don’t trust you or your kind, you want to hurt us.” “I promise I’ll stay away if you want me too, but me and my family don’t want to hurt you, we came here to see all the animals and the waterfalls. We would never try and hurt you on purpose,” Sofia said. “If you promise not to hurt any more animals than you may stay, but you must prove to me that you and your family wouldn’t hurt anyone that lives here,” Simba said, “Go tell your family that if they try to hurt anyone who lives in the Pridelands they’ll be sorry, and if you can’t prove that you won’t hurt anyone in three days, you must leave and never return.” “I promise,” Sofia said timidly and she left. Category:Fanfiction